Twiggy
| Image = Twiggy Portrait by Ari.jpg | ImageSize = | Caption = | Type = Guest Player Character | Actor = Deborah Ann Woll | First = | Appearances = | Last = | Count = 1 | AppID = Twiggy | Pre-StreamApp = false | SpecialsApp = false | C9App = false | C10App = false | C11App = false | C12App = true | Name = Twiggy | AKA = | CreatureType = Humanoid | Race = Forest Gnome | Class = Rogue (Arcane Trickster) | Age = | Alignment = | Languages = Common, Gnomish | Status = Alive | DeathReason = | DeathEp = | Place = Port Damali (Home) | Family = | Connections = Trixie (Pet) Mighty Nein (honorary member) | Profession = | StatsRef = | Level = Rogue 7 | HP = 53 | AC = 15 | DC = 15 | Str = 8 | Dex = 18 | Con = 15 | Int = 18 | Wis = 15 | Cha = 12 | FanArt = }} }} is a gnome rogue. She is played by Deborah Ann Woll. Description Appearance Twiggy is a very small female gnome with large eyes and long, slender fingers. She wears lots of necklaces, puts twigs and flowers in her tangled hair, and wears skirts. When she first met the Mighty Nein, Twiggy also had chocolate smeared all over her face. |nofanart=true|artist=Ari|source=https://twitter.com/JoinTeamAlpha/status/1073421438986534913}}]] She carries a small backpack of trinkets and drawings she's made. Her pet squirrel Trixie is usually hidden in her pocket. Twiggy's age is impossible to determine. When looking at her in light she looks like a very young girl, but when she steps into a shadow she looks like an old woman. Even she does not seem to know how old she is. Personality Twiggy is very bubbly and tries to cheer up everyone around her. She likes making friends and trusts new people easily. She puts her head inside her cloak and talks to her pet squirrel Trixie inside her pocket, sometimes without explaining to other people who she is talking to. Twiggy says her only goal is to go around making friends. She does not seem to plan ahead or be interested in keeping money. Twiggy is aware that people can find her cuteness alarming , describing herself as a little weird . She remains positive even when talking about disturbing things. Biography Background Twiggy is from Port Damali. Her parents have been dead for a long time. While in an unknown location in Port Damali (possibly the Exalted Collection Auction House ), she stole a magical artifact she called her Happy Fun Ball of Tricks. She took it because didn't think it was fair for a "really bad guy" to get it. The "bad guy" who was going to get the artifact was Sir Cadigan, a man who had kept Twiggy in a cage for a long time. While she was imprisoned, she practiced illusion magic and eventually used it to escape. Twiggy stowed away on a ship to get away from Port Damali and the people chasing her for the Happy Fun Ball. While on the run with the Happy Fun Ball of Tricks, Twiggy figured out how to slide certain rings in place on the sphere to make coins fall out of it and make flashes and noises go off. After taking multiple ships, she eventually ended up on Darktow Isle. Twiggy hid in a box that was loaded onto the Squall Eater and lived hidden in the cargo hold for about a week before being discovered by the Mighty Nein. Beauregard, Jester Lavorre, and Nott discovered Twiggy was living in the cargo hold of the Squall Eater. Jester and Nott warmed up to Twiggy very quickly, but Beau remained suspicious. Twiggy introduced them to Trixie and the Happy Fun Ball of Tricks. Jester showed Twiggy the dodecahedron and she got a Fragment of Possibility. They took Twiggy to meet the rest of the group. Caleb Widogast was immediately fascinated by the Happy Fun Ball. Twiggy let him study it and told the Mighty Nein about stealing it from Port Damali. She showed him the way she knew to get money out of it. After Nott came up with the new ship name Ball Eater, Twiggy painted it on the side of the ship. Caleb cast Suggestion on Twiggy, compelling her to share any unique magic items she has. The spell succeeded. She showed him a little cube she called her "a-choo dust" and that her cloak could create an illusion of another Twiggy next to her. Caleb apologized for using a spell on her and summoned Frumpkin so she could play with him for one hour. As the Suggestion spell wore off, Twiggy told Caleb she knew that "trick" and gave him a high five. As the Ball-Eater continued towards Bisaft Isle, Jester told Twiggy all about The Traveler. Caleb told Twiggy she could be an honorary member of the Mighty Nein in exchange for him studying the Happy Fun Ball of Tricks more. Twiggy kissed him the cheek and thanked him for letting her play with Frumpkin. Caleb thanked Twiggy for letting him play with the Happy Fun Ball and said she could have the whole day with Frumpkin. Caleb told the rest of the group Twiggy was now an honorary member of the Mighty Nein. Jester used her magical paint to make Twiggy a pirate hat. Caleb found another way to twist the rings on the Happy Fun Ball and found a way to open up a portal to a vault. Beau went into the vault and recovered an armful of red clothing. The pile of clothes included a velvet heavy cloak with an unfamiliar symbol embroidered on the back. Caleb cast Comprehend Languages on the symbol. It is a name: Halas. None of the group recognized the name. Twiggy tried to remember if Sir Cadigan had anything to do with the name Halas. She doesn't think he did. Twiggy shared the story of her imprisonment and escape from Sir Cadigan with the Mighty Nein. Caleb and Twiggy together managed to unlock another phase of the Happy Fun Ball of Tricks. A flash of green light filled the entire chamber. After the flash of green light, the Mighty Nein and Twiggy realized they were no longer on the Ball-Eater and Yasha was not with with them. They were in a stone room with four pillars. Twelve feet off the ground were four different colored banners hanging on the walls parallel to each other. The banners were four different colors (red, green, blue, and black) but all had the symbol of Halas in gold in the center. The Happy Fun Ball of Tricks was nowhere to be seen. The room had no visible exits. Caleb cast Leomund's Tiny Hut in the center of the room. Twiggy stuck her hands outside the hut to cast Mage Hand and open each banner until finding a door out of the room. Twiggy used her Mage Hand to pick the lock on the door. Twiggy went with the Mighty Nein into the library. After Fjord touched a stained glass window and got pulled into a portal, Nott and Twiggy checked a closed cabinet. Together they picked the lock to find the cabinet empty. Reaching their hands inside, the cabinet doors closed on their arms, holding them in place. Both Nott and Twiggy managed to pull their arms out of the cabinet and back away. However, the cabinet moved forward, opened its doors, and pulled Twiggy back inside of it. Twiggy attacked the cabinet from the inside, causing it to spit her out. The two of them and Jester's duplicate were able to defeat the cabinet. Twiggy helped Caduceus open individual brass locks holding books shut. After Beau and Jester got pulled through the window the same way as Fjord, Twiggy followed them. and Twiggy battling the young blue dragon.|artist=BlackSalander|source=https://twitter.com/BlackSalander/status/1073488988504276992}} ]] Caduceus and Twiggy dropped into the middle of a fight with a dragon. Twiggy cast Disguise Self to look like the portrait from the library, hoping the dragon would mistake her for Halas. However, the spell could only make Twiggy look one foot taller than she actually is, and the deception failed. Jester and Fjord activated the crystals to open the exit portal. Twiggy popped in and out of hiding shooting the dragon with her short bow while the rest of the Mighty Nein escaped one by one. Twiggy, still looking like Halas, popped out of hiding again and shot the dragon, severely injured and still on fire. Her shot hit the dragon right in the heart as she shouted: "This is for my only friends!". As the dragon stumbled towards Twiggy, she dropped her Disguise Self spell and showed her real form just as the dragon died. Back on the Ball-Eater, the group realized that several days had gone by even though it only felt like hours to them. They had reached Bisaft Isle. Twiggy excitedly told her friends she had killed the dragon and showed them the tooth that had gotten stuck in her boot. Twiggy thanked the Mighty Nein for the adventure, gave them the Happy Fun Ball of Tricks, and left the Ball-Eater to continue exploring the world. }} Relationships 'Beauregard' Beau was initially very suspicious of Twiggy. She found Twiggy's illusion magic unnerving and did not believe Twiggy is really as sweet as she seems to be. By the end of their adventure in the Happy Fun Ball of Tricks, Beau has warmed up to Twiggy. 'Caduceus Clay' Caduceus was unsure what to make of Twiggy. He read her as honest but a little crazy from eating nothing but chocolate and being in a confined space for a long time. 'Fjord' Fjord was concerned that Twiggy seems very young. He wondered if she had parents looking for her. Twiggy wasn't bothered by Fjord's dislike of Trixie and promised him Trixie would stay in her pocket. Fjord did not want Twiggy to stay with the Mighty Nein out of concern that she would not be able to handle herself in a fight. His attempts to warn her that staying with them was dangerous only made her excited. Even after their adventure in the Happy Fun Ball of Tricks, Fjord still seemed skeptical that Twiggy had really killed the dragon. 'Jester Lavorre' Jester immediately took a liking to Twiggy. Her pet crimson weasel Sprinkle and Twiggy's pet squirrel Trixie immediately got along as well. Jester and Twiggy both wanted her to stay with the Mighty Nein forever. When telling Twiggy about The Traveler, Jester assures her that he would like Twiggy because she's sneaky. Jester used her magical paint to make Twiggy a pirate hat. Jester became jealous and insecure first when Twiggy called Nott her new best friend and again when Twiggy revealed she was skilled at painting. When Nott pointed out to her that Twiggy had many similar abilities to both herself and Jester, Jester became worried again that she is being replaced by Twiggy. 'Nott' Twiggy won Nott over by creating an illusion of a hand coming out of Twiggy's own hand and wagging a finger at Nott in response to Nott pointing a crossbow at her. Nott thought Twiggy was very cute. However, as Twiggy revealed more of her magical abilities, Nott became uneasy that Twiggy had many of the same spells as her. She worried that Twiggy was going to replace her. Trixie Twiggy refers to Trixie as her best friend. Trixie usually hides inside Twiggy's pocket. 'Caleb Widogast' While Caleb was fascinated by the Happy Fun Ball of Tricks, he was concerned that Twiggy will draw lots of attention if they take her to into a town. He tried to tell her to keep a low profile when they reach the shore, but Twiggy was confused. She thought he was telling her not to make more friends. Caleb is unnerved by Twiggy's cheeriness and affection. Twiggy was not angry when Caleb cast Suggestion on her. She continued to be friendly with him and helped him study the Happy Fun Ball. Character Information Abilities Gnome Abilities * Darkvision * Gnome Cunning * Subrace: Forest Gnome ** Natural Illusionist *** Minor Illusion cantrip ** Speak with Small Beasts Rogue Abilities * Cunning Action * Evasion * Expertise (Investigation, Thieves' Tools) * Roguish Archetype: Arcane Trickster ** Mage Hand Legerdemain ** Spellcasting * Sneak Attack (4d6) * Thieves' Cant * Uncanny Dodge Wizard Spells As a 7th-level Arcane Trickster, Twiggy knows three wizard cantrips and five 1st- and 2nd-level wizard spells. She can replace the spells she knows when she gains a level. Cantrips * Mage Hand 1st-level * Disguise Self * Silent Image * Tasha's Hideous Laughter 2nd-level * Invisibility * Suggestion Notable Items * Blue dragon tooth * Cube of "A-choo dust" * Cloak of Displacement * Component pouch * Happy Fun Ball of Tricks. (given to Caleb Widogast) * Pirate Hat created by Jester's magical paint * Shortbow Quotations * Deborah: "Sitting in the tiniest little corner, in the littlest ball, and I've created the illusion of a halo over my head so I look like a perfect little angel, it's just a tiny little gnome girl. You would have no idea how old I am. I'm really, really cute and there's sticks in my hair. And I got singed a little bit, so one cheek's covered in soot. And I have really pretty necklaces." * (introducing herself to Beau, Jester, and Nott) "I'm Twiggy!" (points in pocket) "This is Trixie. Trixie's my bestest friend, and we got kind of stuck on this ship. But I have lots of chocolate and lots of apples. As you can tell, that's all I've been eating." * "Well . . . I'm really really nice, but I don't always make the best decisions." * "So, I don't know, I kind of- So there was this really pretty thing, and this really bad guy was going to get it. And I was like, that's not fair, right? So I took it, okay? I took it. You don't care right?" * "I like people. I like hanging out with people. I like trusting people." * Beau: "Don't gnomes live for a pretty long time?" Twiggy: "Yeah!" Beau: "So you could actually be fairly old-" Twiggy: "Who knows!" * "Things just sort of happen to me, you know? Sometimes I do things, and then I end up somewhere. You know, I just kind of go where the wind blows." * (casting Tasha's Hideous Laughter on Caleb) "How many tickles does it take to make an octopus laugh?" * Caleb: "Do you have any prospects? Any long-term plans, goals? Where do you see yourself in a year, let alone a week from now?" Twiggy: "Um, hanging out with you guys!" * "I remember it was really dark, and it was really long. I had nobody to talk to, so I made up all these people to talk to. Finally, when I got out- Wow is it a big, beautiful world! I'm so glad I met you guys." * (as she gets the final blow on the blue dragon) "This is for my only friends!" * "Well, I just want to say that this was the most fun adventure I've ever had in my lives and you guys are the bestest friends that I've ever had. And I think you should keep the Ball of Fun; but I'd be very careful because Sir Cadigan's after it." * "You guys have been the greatest friends ever, but I've spent my whole life in a box. I'm going to go exploring." Trivia *Twiggy is the fifth guest character to get a "How do you want to do this?" on stream, following Zahra Hydris, Kerrek, Tova, and Shakäste. *Twiggy had a +10 on her Investigation checks, indicating that she had put one part of the Rogue Ability of Expertise into Investigation. With an intelligence 18 giving her a +4 modifier, and +3 proficiency bonus at Level 7. Since Expertise doubles the Proficiency Bonus of selected checks, this would give her a +6 proficiency on investigation checks. 6+4=10. *Twiggy was initially described as a "little gnome girl," similar to how Nott was described as a "little goblin girl." Both characters are Arcane Tricksters. References Art: Category:Allies